Meet the Hyugas
by destiny-KW
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Tenten's in for a surprise. She's going to spend New Year's with Neji's family. There will be lots of OCs. Well, the Hyuga clan is just not what it's all cracked up to be. Utter chaos, sanity issues, and hysterical laughter ensue!
1. Just So You Know

**Meet the Hyugas  
Just So You Know**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lessee….me no own Naruto. I wish I did,. but me don't. how tragic… T-T

anyways, this fic can be for any random new year's….even though I posted it WAY after new year's. the idea popped into my head at the most random time. YUP. enjoy!

oh yeahs… Team Gai is 17, rookie 9 is 16. NejiXTen 4eva!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV**

"So, CAN she come?" I asked my uncle on the last day of the year, December 31.

"Come again?" Hiashi-sama looked at me with a blank look. Since it was still before 8, his mind was pretty much half dead. If he ever found out that I said that, it would be a miracle for him and doom for me. So, you never heard ANYTHING from me.

I sighed impatiently. "Let's try this again…" I rolled my eyes. "Can. Tenten. Come. Over. For. New. Year's."

He appeared to be 'thinking' about my question. Much to my surprise, he said, "Sure, why not?" My mouth practically dropped open and hit the floor. "But I think you might want to warn her about, well, our family…"

Oh, right. Almost forgot about that. Forget about the whole well-known fact that Hyugas are stoic, cold, and serious 24/7. At New Year's, we're totally off that record. But then again, there are rarely people NOT in the family who go to our parties.

New Year's is basically family reunion time to the adults and fun and games for the teens and kids. Tenten will be in for a shocker. Oh yes. A huge slap in the face will be coming her way…

I then called her. The phone was picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"  
"Tenten,"  
"Oh, hey Neji! Wassup?"

Still as chipper as ever.

"Just wondering…would you like to come over and spend New Year's Eve with my family?" my voice had a grim tone to it.

"Sure! I mean, why wouldn't I? We've been going out for like a year," Ok. she was obviously oblivious.

"Hn. Well, I just wanted to inform you about some, uh, ODDITIES of my family.."  
"Heh? ODDITIES? Neji, are you running a fever or something?" Her and her weird sense of humor…priceless.

"NO. I'm dead serious, Tenten."  
"Dead Sirius (A/N: as in Harry Potter's god father)." she snorted. "FUNNY."  
"Tenten..." I was seriously getting QUITE ticked off.  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry...mo."  
"just come over at like 9 AM."  
"That early?"  
"Yes…It will take me HOURS to tell you about my family's….ISSUESandPROBLEMS."

It took a few moments for her to get my point, since I said it so quickly.  
"Wait..you're saying that Hinata, Hanabi, and you UNCLE out of all people have ISSUES?!" she screamed. I think I became half deaf for a moment there.

I signed in exasperation.  
"No…EXTENDED FAMILY."  
"you LIVE with your extended family, oh smart one!"  
"They're pretty much my intermediate family…but what I meant was BEYOND that borderline."  
"OHH.."  
"So come at about 9ish..ok?"  
"Sure! See ya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tenten's POV**

What does Neji mean by oddities and issues and problems? Are they mental? I am SOO confused…I'll just have to wait it out to find out (A/N: it rhymes! OMG).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV**

Soon enough, 9 o'clock rolled around. I happened to be engrossed in a book of vampires when Hinata let Tenten in. as for why I was reading about vampires, another issue of the family. All the girls are obsessed with Twilight series by Stephenie Meyers, and a cousin made me read it. It was quite interesting actually. Not that I'd admit it to anyone.

"You're reading THAT?" Tenten chuckled as she sat next to me on the couch. To be exact, she flopped on the couch, so it bounced a little. "never knew you were a vamp fan,"

"Yuki made me read it.." I grumbled. "One of my cousins." she blinked at me in false curiosity.

"ook. if you say so." she grinned. "now, you were saying something about crazy relatives with issues and problems?"

Time for Tenten to slap herself in utter disbelief. Whoop dee do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So…whaddya think? good? bad? suckish? R&R! more later.  
for my Leaf Shinobi readers, LS chap 26 won't be coming out for a while. I got writer's block for that chap, so yeah. sorryyyy.

-K-chan


	2. She's This, He's That

**Meet the Hyugas  
She's This, He's That**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey again! Tis K-chan! I'm back with more randomness. I don't own Naruto or his, er, 'buddies', but I own: Yuki, Hanazaki, Sei, Karin (HYUGA, not the one in team Hawk), and Kurotsuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV**

"Yes, I did say SOMETHING about issues and problems.." I replied as nonchalant as possible. Tenten stared at me quizzically.

"Ok….examples?"  
"Just so you know, I could rant about this for the next—" I looked at the clock on the wall. "Er, 3 hours."  
"JUST SHOOT." Tenten grumbled, obviously frustrated that I made her come here for this.

"let's start with Yuki, a cousin from my mother's side of the family." I started. Tenten just gave me the blankest look in the history of blank looks. "She's very…touchy. literally, as in physically. hyperactive too." Tenten raised her eyebrows.

"That's…nice?" And I have LOTS more to fill her on…let's see…why we call Kurotsuki, Yuki's boyfriend, 'Pork bun', rubber band wars, the basement she NEVER knew about, prank wars, and all the other random competitions the teens hold on New Year's Eve.

"Then there's Hanazaki, Yuki's brother, who's our age. He's quite quirky…flirts a lot with random girls on the street…that's why he has no gf. and gets drunk almost ALL the time on New Year's." Tenten's mouth dropped open. I'm pretty sure she's about to ask about the whole alcohol thing here.

"You people DRINK?" she gaped. Ok, that sounded retarded. REALLY retarded. If Hanazaki was here right now, he's say, "That's sofa king we tall did. WOW," Loong story.

"Lesee…they allow the teens one shot, and the people over 21 one bottle. key word allow. Hanazaki always ends up stealing from Kurotsuki, Yuki's boyfriend." I received yet another raised eyebrow.

"Wowee…." she commented. I could tell she couldn't easily buy this.

"if you don't believe it, you'll believe it before midnight." I added sarcastically, rolling my eyes at the same time. "We all have mental issues…we're going to question our sanity today." More looks that showed denial. At that time, the phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Neji, how's your boring life?" Jeez. It JUST HAD to be Hanazaki at this time.  
"Hanazaki, I think I know what you're going to ask me," I muttered, rolling my eyes simultaneously.  
"What?"  
"you're helping Yuki ask if she can bring DDR, right?"  
"Touche. Wait, she wants to talk. Have fun."  
"thanks for the sympathy."

"HEY NEJI!" still as loud as ever.  
"Yuki, how many times to I have to tell you that this year you DON'T need to bring DDR?!?!" I yelled.  
"Hmm…about 582. You're only on 28." Such annoying wit.  
"Yuki…."  
"Well, since you're getting pissed, I'll hang up and bring DDR anyway! BYE!"  
Oh joy. And I'm pretty sure Kurotsuki is going to bring Guitar Hero and Rock Band.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tenten's POV**

HUH? this is unbelievable!! MENTAL PROBLEMS? What the hell is wrong with this family?!

"Yuki, how many times to I have to tell you that this year you DON'T need to bring DDR?!?!" Neji shouted. Woah…DDR? the Hyuga clan PLAYS DDR?! OMFG. That's soo funny…..

"Yuki…." Neji was practically fuming. Is this what they consider annoying your cousins? This is SO much funnier than Hanabi squirting Neji with a water gun when we get back from missions. He's more pissed off. I know I shouldn't be saying this as his gf, but this is hilarious!! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just hung up the phone, and the next thing I realize is Tenten attempting to restrain laughter. "you know, if you're laughing already, you'd die from asphyxiation tonight," I joked, sitting back down next to her.

"If this was Lee's house, I could understa-" she went into a round of hysterics. "but YOU? that's a different-HA-story." Another bout of laughter. "DDR!! ahaha-"

"anyways…" we stared at each other in silence. she cracked up again. It was one of her half suffocating, half choking laughs, where her face would turn red.

"I'm sorry..." she grinned 'innocently'. watch the air quotes go flying up these next few chapters. just WATCH. "I just can't help i-" more laughing. Huh. This will be going on for the next, I dunno, 12 hours?

"I forgot to add…the adults can be, er, PUSHY." I mumbled, wondering if she could hear me with all the noise she was making. "we'll probably have to 'baby-sit' the little ones." I rolled my eyes.

baby-sit was the word that made her jump straight into business. "Baby. sit." she looked at me. "You've done that?" another sofa king weird question. Dang, Hanazaki is rubbing off on me.

"Yeah. Once a year," a grumbled. I didn't want to be reminded of what happened last year. oh well, too late. We just were so lucky to change a diaper. and guess what? no one wanted to do it, so I had to do it. Even YUKI doesn't have the guts to change a freaking DIAPER. and then, I got wet right in the face. I spent the next half hour washing my eyes out in the sink. not the best experience in the world.

She blinked 'innocently'. don't you love the number of air quotes I'm adding? "Then you must have adorable cousins," she observed. "RIGHT?" uh….in looks, yes, in personality, maybe no.

"You'll see…." At that moment, Hinata decided to come in.

"Neji, we need to start clearing out the basement," she said. Oh right. the basement. Tenten doesn't know that we even HAVE a basement.

"Basement?" she looks at me quizzically. I nod quickly, and beckon for her to follow. I then turned to Hinata and asked her where her sister was. She shrugged.

I just decided to do this: "HANABI, WE'RE CLEANING OUT THE BASEMENT! IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN THERE IN FIVE MINUTES, YOU'D BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" echo, echo. nah, not really. my house isn't that big…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TA DA! another chapter sprouted. er…ok. that sounded wrong.. but whatever!! XD they shall have fun cleaning the basement NEXT TIME! Woo woo! ………………….. er….LS chap 26 is coming along…actually..not really. I'll be glad once this whole Wipeout 'arc' is done.

-K-chan


	3. The Unknown Basement

**Meet the Hyugas  
The Unknown Basement**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello guys! thanks for the reviews and additions to your fave story list! and no, I don't own the manga or anime. if I did, everyone would look demented and Sasuke would be a homeless loser.

_oh yeah you guys, in chap 2, after Tenten mentions Neji's like argument about DDR with yuki, after the X's, it's Neji's POV. sry!! I totally forgot to put it in. but I know you're smart enough to get it. if you're not….then…uh….i dunno._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tenten's POV**

his basement is…well…HUGE. it looks like one never ending room. WOAH! coolness. WAIT—is that a 50" TV?! HOLY CURD! (A/N: yes, she said curd, not crud) Neji gave me a minute to take in the sight. then I yelled, "why the hell didn't you tell me you had a basement earlier?!" shaking my head side to side.

"it wasn't necessary," he replied, looking around warily. "I mean, it wouldn't make THAT much of a difference," I rolled my eyes. he just HAS to make so much sense.

Hinata looked at Neji and back to the vast space. "let's see…Yuki and Kurotsuki; Hanazaki and Sei; Karin, Nagahiro, and Tanaki; er…am I missing anyone else down here?" she listed skeptically.

Neji appeared to do a head count in his head, looking at the ceiling in the process. "well, you and your sister, and Tenten and me," Hinata gave him a "naw-duh" face.

"Slow," she grumbled, her eyebrows furrowing together.  
"you're the one who asked," Neji shrugged.

"I'M HERE AT TWO MINUTES AND TWENTY SO SECONDS!" Hanabi shouted merrily as she jumped the last two steps. she glanced at me and said, "hey Tenten," I greeted her in response, and…er, yeah.

"Ok, so we're going to get rid of all these year-old sheets, wash them, and put on new ones while we're at it." Neji announced. then he sneezed. "and get rid of some of this dust…PHEW."

At that moment, I heard the Megaman theme song from..A PHONE?! or was it the Batman theme? where the hell did they get that? well, the phone was shaped as a skyscraper and the buttons were flashing, kinda like apartment lights flickering. interesting…..Neji ran to get it.

"Hello?" a few seconds passed. He put his famous "why-the-hell-would-I-care" look.  
"Idiot, how the heck can you not know the way to my house? you've been here for the past 5 new years." Neji rolled his eyes.  
"yes, I know you're sofa king Dumb." he nodded, even though the person on the other line wouldn't see him.  
"ok, now shut up. see you in a few hours, dumbass…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV**

The phone rang, playing it's infamous Megaman theme. Tenten had a "what-the-heck" look at the phone. But whatever.

"Hello?"  
"Yo smart prod," Kurotsuki, the city cousin. He talked like a gangster…like, a lot…he doesn't necessarily HAVE to talk like that, but he just does it to annoy me, and he hangs out with too many people who do so. "just HOW so I get to your place, man?"  
"Idiot, how the heck can you not know the way to my house? you've been here for the past 5 new years." I said. Erg. why can't he shuddup for once?  
"You know your damn dumb tenth cousin don't remember crap like dat, dude, yo." I wish he'd stop doing the whole gangster thing..but it's not in my power to stop him…although I wish it was in my power…  
"yes, I know you're sofa king Dumb."  
"Yeah man, so I'll bring all my shit over to your place." NOO….that means Guitar Hero is coming to junk up the place.  
"ok, now shut up. see you in a few hours, dumbass…" I hung up the phone ASAP.

sigh. at least that was over…now, to fix this floor up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(still in Neji's POV, just so ya know. I don't want you guys to get confused like last time)_

We had all the linens spinning around in the washer in less than 10 minutes. now to dust, the scariest part of cleaning. the dust is enough to choke you if you aren't careful.

"how did this place get so dusty?" Tenten grimaced as she used a damp cloth to wipe the dresser. our basement had 3 guest rooms, one bathroom, and the rest of the place was where we gathered for the fun and games.

"easy," Hanabi grinned like a Cheshire cat. "trash the place on new year's eve, and leave it alone till the next new year's eve." Tenten stared at us in disbelief. "very simple," Hanabi added.

"ook….." Tenten replied, continuing to clean the dresser. Hanabi was mopping the floor, Hinata was cleaning the bathroom, and I was polishing the flat screen TV that Tenten had gaped at a half hour ago.

_**BAAK BAAK BAAK!!!**_ (A/N: sorry guys, I can't exactly write out the noise some washing machines make when they're done…please understand XD)

"well, we should go hang them out," Hinata said softly, on her way to the stairs. Hanabi obediently followed her sister as Tenten raised her eyebrows.

"HANG out the laundry? I thought I saw a dryer in there," she grumbled. I climbed the stairs after her. Heh. the dryer probably does work, BUT we haven't used it in such a long time, that we're not even sure if it's hooked up right or anything. YEESH….blame my uncle. I never said anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tenten's POV **_(NOW it's her turn)_

wait a minute….ISN'T IT TOO FOLD TO HANG UP THE LAUNDRY? it's like 25 degrees (F) out there!!

I asked Neji this, and he said, "we're hanging it in the basement," the basement again, HUH. this family is weirder than I thought…

XXXXX two hours later… XXXXX

One giant basket filled with sheets, check. making the beds—NO CHECK! it makes me wonder though…do they necessarily HAVE to change the sheets every year when it's only been slept on once? cheh….kinda odd. I decided to ask Neji this.

Neji looked at me for a moment, and then sighed. "it all started when Hanazaki started blabbing about how many germs could accumulate with so much dust, and then Yuki got all freaked out about it, saying that she might get 'sick'." he rolled his eyes.

"whenever I call to complain that I don't feel so well, she says, 'that's why I keep my immune system in tip top shape!'" He paused, and then continued.

"You'd think that to strengthen that system you'd expose yourself to illness more, but NO, she does the exact opposite. and thus, she MAKES us change them every year…and then she starts fretting over the little kids' health and her little brothers."

Okay….whatever you say Neji, whatever you say….

After we finished cleaning downstairs, the four of us sat in a circle on the floor, staring at walls and inanimate objects until lunch. we didn't really have much to say.

"…………………………………….."  
tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock  
"…………………………………….."

Hanabi stood up from our little 'pow wow' and said, "you know what? lets just go back up and make something to eat. I'm HUNGRY." Neji shrugged as Hinata just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV**

we trudged back upstairs to the kitchen to make something for lunch. Hiashi-sama must have went out to talk to our grandparents or something and remind them of the date. Hinata, Hanabi, and I were relishing the silence that would soon be disturbed when the others came, while Tenten apparently looked bored.

We ended up making udon noodles in soup with some leftover meat and vegetables.

at the end of the meal, we decided to just train out in the back until our relatives started coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANOTHER CHAP UP! go me! not really…yeah. sorry again for the confusion in chap 2. for those of you who understood it, GOOD JOB! eh.

-K-chan

CURSE THE COLLEGE BOARD FOR CREATING SAT'S!! (screams) AHHHHHHH!!! THE HORROR!


	4. Surprise at the Training Grounds

**Meet the Hyugas  
Surprise at the Training Grounds**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heya! wat up? I don't own Naruto, so YEAH! if I did, you would be like "WTF?" at least 10 times in one episode. YUP. there's not much to elaborate on that….TO THE FIC!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

After a pretty much wordless lunch, the four went to the courtyard to train. Neji looked at the clock. 12:30. Yuki would come at around 3ish.

Neji first sparred with Hanabi, giving her tips while engaging in combat. Meanwhile, Tenten and Hinata battled, talking about New Year's resolutions and other stuff like that. After an hour or so, they switched partners: Neji and Tenten, and Hinata and Hanabi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tenten's POV**

Hinata's can be quite interesting once you get to know her. She's come a LOONG way. Cheh. She used to be the shyest person I knew. Now? I guess you could say she's more 'loud'. I mean, I've seen her with her team, and she'll yell at Kiba to shut up. I guess you could say it's progress. Maybe too much progress…

But my sparring with Neji isn't really anything in progress. It's always been the same. I'll fling all my ammo at him while he just flicks it away with his chakra. Well, the 2 of us HAVE gotten better. We're both now jonin, so yes, I guess it's some progress.

but to heck with progress. now I sound like how Neji was when we were first genin, only focused on PROGRESS instead of freaking DESTINY AND FATE. (K-chan: EXCUSE ME? whatev) I'll just shut up about that…CRAPPP.

Ow….i'll admit I wasn't paying attention to the spar. dang it…Neji gentle fisted me to the wall. HEH. he smirked at me and said, "Where's your mind?" I can hate him so much sometimes. But, as they say, "Friends are there to criticize you in private," Ergh.

But now, we're switching to hand to hand combat. no chakra. Call it what you want: judo, taekwondo, karate, or kung fu. Whatever…

All I can here is sound of shoes skidding on dirt, skin hitting skin, and breathing. No words are spoken. Fwakity fwak (doncha love my SFX?) ugh. Over and over again. I mean, no wonder NORMAL people aren't as sadistic as ninjas. I mean, all we do is fight and debate over 'lifesaving' decisions. Meanwhile, normal people are having free lives of their own. YEESH.

Hours seemed to pass really quickly. Next thing I know, we're taking a break at 2:30. Normally, Neji and I train for like 4-5 hours without end. But since this is a holiday, I've weaseled my way for some more down time.

As we sipped tea, I asked, "When are the others coming?"

"Soon," replied Neji. How descriptive. Uh, naw der. I'm not THAT dim. But that's Neji for you.

We started training again after tea, which used up only 15 minutes. It was more hand to hand combat. Fwak fwak fwakity fwok tch. In hand-to-hand, Neji and I are pretty evenly matched. all we do is block, evade, and counter each other. OVER AND OVER. Life as a ninja in 3 words back there.

After 20 minutes or so, the odds changed. Someone else entered the battle. Being me, I automatically readied myself to defend my teammates, or in this case, teammate. no chance of that. Neji just stepped out while the figure advanced toward me. then I saw its eyes—they were lilac, and the Byakugan was activated.

Perfect. a Hyuga. great. just WONDERFUL. after a few minutes of sparring, we jumped back. She was kinda shortish. She had short hair that was cut straight just above her shoulders, and straight bangs. HOLY CRUD! She's so SKINNY! ok...i sound so…ughs. She wore a black ALMOST off shoulder long sleeve top with black pants and black shoes.

She then said, "the name's Yuki Hyuga," she smirked. "I assume you're known as Tenten," I nodded, dumb struck. I guess Neji is a gossiper only in his family.

OH GEEZ… "er, yeah!" I stammered. Now tat I think about it, where's her curse seal? eh..whatever…

"well then, you have a PRETTY good chance of being my cousin in law then!" she exclaimed as she ran over to give me a bear hug. she has a lot of strength in that small body of her's. Meanwhile, Neji was standing behind us shaking his head side to side slowly. he sighed.

out of nowhere, Hanabi ran out and yelled, "YUKI NEE-CHAN!" uh..that's the most enthusiastic I've ever seen her. Yuki hugged her as well. Now I see where Neji was going with his 'touchy' description.

Yuki turned to Neji and said, "you're thinking that I forgot that you were standing in that corner huh?" she smirked. Neji gave a really pissed off look at her and disappeared. "you can run, but you can't hide!" Yuki yelled as she ran off to chase him. then there were two blurs running around.

Hinata came over and explained that this was a yearly ritual. however, there hadn't been a year that Yuki hadn't caught Neji. "ook…" dang, this family is weirder than I thought.

from a distance, I heard. "GOTCHA!" the two reappeared in front of Hinata and I. Yuki had Neji's head under her arm and was messing up his hair. Neji was frowning. the sight was so funny that I started to laugh. everyone else joined in.

Yuki then released Neji. he immediately kept a 10 foot radius from her. rolling his eyes, he undid his hair tie and attempted to straighten what she messed up. "well then. what shall we do while we wait?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DONE! finally. sorry about the hold ups. I have writer's block for LS…..T-T click my homepage on my profile if you wanna know what's been holding me up. they can be excuses or reasons. depends on how you look at it.

see yas!

-K-chan


	5. HURRY FRED IS DYING!

**Meet the Hyugas  
HURRY FRED IS DYING!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, fred is dying! he needs shock therapy! I give thanks to whoever made that game where you have to do surgery on this plushy rabbit named Fred.

I don't own Naruto. But I do own Yuki, Kurotsuki, Hanazaki, and etc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV**

Yuki freaks me out at times. She's WAY TOO TOUCHY!! Ergh. If I didn't know her, I would've thought she was another rabid fangirl, waiting for an opportunity to rip me to shreds in 'love'. Ok…disturbing image. AHH!

Well…Tenten now knows how Yuki is. Huh. We still have quite some time before Kurotsuki and Hanazaki come. Then hell will-

_She had them apple bottom jeans—JEANS!  
Boots with the fur—with the FUR!  
Teh whole club was looking at her!  
She hit the floor—she hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low ,low, low, low, low_

Ah. Yuki's ring tone. This is the weird thing about her. instead of making a move to pick up the phone, she dances to her ring tone. I don't mean for a few seconds, but she can do it until the tone stops and she goes, "OOPS! danced too long!" and calls the person back. seeing that she wasn't going to pick up the phone, I grabbed it and opened it.

"Hello?"  
"Oi! did you rape my gf or something, man?" KUROTSUKI'S SO FREAKING **DISTURBING!! **note to self: kill the bastard ASAP.

"uh…I would do that why?"  
"for the hell of it, homey."  
"………" what the fuck.

Yuki grinned like a Cheshire cat and took the phone. "Hey buddy!" she singsonged. ew. she then chatted really quickly about something with him. I didn't bother listening. Meanwhile, Tenten was having a convo with Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around 5 PM, some other family members trickled in. Kurotsuki, Hanazaki, and Hanazaki's parents came, along with Sei, Karin, and their parents.

"SUP BROTHA!" Hanazaki yelled, tackling me. As usual, his short, brown black hair stuck up in the middle. Clad in a long sleeve shirt and jeans, he looked more laid back than I did (as usual).

I frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you TO STOP DOING THAT?" I yell, slugging him in the arm.

"well, I dunno. but anyways…WE HAVE A TOUCHSCREEN PC!" he shouted enthusiastically. He pulled out one of those touch screens that they have in restaurants from who-knows-where.

Hanazaki/Yuki's father works for some tech company…so they have these random demo computers and all that jazz…or gadget.

Tenten looked impressed. "WOAH!" she grinned. "where'd you get it?" Yuki then explained happily about their father's job. "sweeeet," Tenten murmured.

12 year old Sei ran over. "BOO-YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he whooped. The hyper genin ran around in circles, 'worshipping' the touch screen in a black hoodie and jeans. his spiky jet black hair pointed in all directions possible. Hanazaki and Kurotsuki joined in the racket. how immature.

Hanazaki then plugged it into the wall and booted it. Karin, who was only 6, asked Hanazaki what it was. "you see Karin, it's a computer!" Sei and I slapped our heads.

Karin looked at him blankly, her eyes looking confused. "but it doesn't look like a computer," she frowned, furrowing her black brown eyebrows. Like Yuki, her hair was cut short, but the front ends were longer than the back. How I know that, I'm just so bored I begin to pay attention to petty details such as the aforementioned.

Yuki then took over in the explanation part. "you see, instead of having a mouse, you poke the screen!" she said enthusiastically. "but don't poke other computer's screens. only this one." Yuki clarified.

Kurotsuki then came up behind the child and said, "you'll see," in the middle of winter, he only had on a baggy pair of cargo pants and a white tank top. talk about a nutcase. His burgundy bangs covered his left eye.

Karin still looked confused, but decided to just go with the flow. Hanazaki plugged the PC in and logged on. "we're in in 5…4.." he smirked, typing rapidly and stabbing the screen.

I sighed. "listen, moron. You don't have to make everything seem like a countdown to the destruction of the world." I muttered dully. Hanazaki frowned at me and kept typing.

"BEHOLD! POOR FREDDY-KINS!" he grinned. What..the…heck. He's too immature sometimes. Kurotsuki laughed along. Tenten just stared at them blankly. Where's that dark corner I can slip into? meh..it's too early. crappit.

"Wha?" she cocked her head. I rolled my eyes.

"yearly ritual. go to a site to do surgery on Fred, a made up stuffed bunny…don't ask how this started, because I have no clue.." I grumble, watching Hanazaki amp the volume and attempt to explain this to the awed Karin.

Tenten watched the screen. "if you say so…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tenten's POV**

Freddy-kins?? Dang..weird cousins. Now I can see what Neji meant…

Anyways, they got onto a site called 10mg or something like that. Hanazaki was on it, attempting to shave off the stuffed bunny's fur.

"THIS STUPID THING ISN'T SHAVING!" he yelled. Kurotsuki yanked his hand off and attempted, but failed. The timer ran out, and game over. This is..uh..interesting…

Neji then pushed them aside and gave it a go. He failed after cutting open Fred's body halfway. He glared at Yuki and Hanazaki and bluntly stated, "This touchscreen sucks."

Hanazaki grinned sheepishly. "don't look at me..eheh…" Neji muttered something about a failed experiment as I made a horrible try at it. at least I made it to the part that said: "HURRY! MOVE THE TOP ONE TO THE LEFT AND THE BOTTOM TO THE RIGHT!" well, bunny intestine wise. (A/N: at least that's how I remembered it..or was it top to right?) Sakura may like this game..then again, I dunno.

meanwhile, Kurotsuki was yelling, "HURRY FRED IS DYING!!!" in a freakish tone…

After everyone failed, Karin shyly asked if she could try. Then, miraculously, VOILA! she completed it while everyone from six years to fourteen years her senior failed. this is SAD…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV**

sighs….my cousins are officially freaking Tenten out. every 5 minutes she looks at me with this, "I –get-it-now" look. wait till she sees the rest of us crackheads…but that's not until later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok peoples. K-chan has finished a chapter. All hail the lazy author. NOT. Sorry if this chap lacks humor, because…my brain is FRIED. yes, FRIED. with FIAHH!!! ok…I'll just leave and start on LS chap 28.

SEE YA!  
K-chan


	6. Meet the Rest of the Group

**Meet the Hyugas  
Meet the Rest of the Group**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tenten's POV**

After we all messed around with the touchscreen PC, Neji's other relatives started to come in. To be respectful, I had to greet every one. Sighs…who ever thought he had THIS many relatives?! HOOOLLLY CRAAP.

There's his mother's parents, Hinata and Neji's grandparents, Hinata's mother's parents, and all the uncles, aunts, and cousins from all the different sides. there's WAY to many to count…AHHH….

It started getting really repetitive with each member that came in. Every. Single. Time. The. Exact. same. THINGGG. Repetition does not fly with me. Oh no.

When Neji/Hinata's grandparents came in, Neji had to introduce me and answer all those nosy adult questions such as: "how long have you known her?" (practically forever), "how's her family?" (none to even talk about), and etc.

AHHH….and all the older grandparents say my name wrong. they either say "tantan" or "tonton". I'M NOT A FRIGGING PIG!!! T-T epic fail…

But I still keep putting on a happy face, even though I'm beyond pissed. Eheh. HEH.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV**

Ok…Hinata's grandmother has always freaked me out. She's paranoid of everything. almost literally. and now she's getting Tenten freaked out.

she says things like this: "Don't stand too close to the stove Hanabi, your apron might catch on fire!" or "be careful with the knife Hiashi, I don't' want you to cut yourself."

UH..THAT'S WHY WE'RE NINJA, GRANDMOTHER. yeesh. we're trained with knives.

this is what she's currently saying to Tenten: "be careful of Kurotsuki-kun, he's a yanki. A disappointment to the whole clan," Insert fake sobs. Meanwhile, Tenten's giving her weird looks. Kurotsuki may look (and talk) like a gangster, but he isn't. dear old grandma is over exaggerating. AGAIN.

Kurotsuki is rolling his eyes. Psht. usual behavior. It's almost the same every year. she says the same thing going, "Kurotsuki-kun, why don't you ever go to the jonin exams? you deface the clan's name,"

Which brings me to wonder, WHAT IS WITH OLD PEOPLE AND "FACE"? god…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tenten's POV**

Hinata's grandmother is weird….really. weird…paranoia. tsk, it's sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

little Karin came up to me and said, "Psst!! We have a secret to tell you!" Sei grinned mischievously. "ok…" I said,

Then I heard, "I'm full of vitamins…" Karin said in an eerie voice, giggling. WHAT THE?? FIREMAN? WHAT? Then Sei went and said, "MOO…"

WHAT? I don't get these people….all of the sudden, all the teens started laughing. "you just got the best secret in the whole world," Neji explained in a fake, psychic voice. "you tell, you die." He smirked.

"Was it me, or did Karin say she was a fireman?" I asked Neji. He started laughing at me again. I hate being the center of attention, or humiliation, in this case. "she said she was full of vitamins, oh deaf one," OH.. now I get it. not really.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV**

psht…those two kids are trouble makers, indefinitely. Wait till she sees the pranks they pull at night. But then again, that's for later. Dinner coming up soon…Tenten will definitely be freaked by the havoc coming soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my readers… (if I have any…T-T). I know I've been horrible about updating. Screw the freedom of summer. I spend most of my days on the computer reading manga or fanfiction and playing games instead of working on MY OWN. fanfics…SAD. I **HOPE **I'll do better later this summer…

-K-chan


	7. Fail

**Meet the Hyugas  
Fail**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't own Naruto. (tear) I wish I did!!  
the whole 'fail' concept comes from my friends. Fail can either mean: wrongdoing, stupid, sucky, we're REALLY screwing this up, mess up, etc. you get the point. it's negative. but for some weird reason, my friends and I LIVE on negation. :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV**

pretty soon enough, dinner time came. and we, the TEENAGERS, were still banished to the kiddie table. yay.

"this is THE ultimate fail," Kurotsuki muttered as he sat down. "I'm like 5 years older than you Neji, and I'm STILL stuck at this table."

"EXCUSE ME?" I retort. "hinata's grandmother is hell bent on her belief that you are a taboo to the family. besides, you'd be bored by the convo that goes on there. it's the fail-est topic to ever talk about," then I begin to mimic the elders.

"How are your kids doing?—Mine are fine, thanks,--PEOPLE, BACK TO THE SUBJECT!—what subject?—OH, that subject." I roll my eyes. "if I would be bored, then you would definitely be bored. TO DEATH."

"for once, you have a point that makes sense to me," he grumbled. Kurotsuki then reached for the BBQ pork. "being cannibalistic, aren't we, PORK BUN?" Sei grinned with mischief.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T." Kurotsuki replied, pretending to ignore him while eating. "OH YES I DID!" Sei smirked. I knew in his mind, Sei was thinking, _MWEHEH. pork bun is a goner… _

the two glared at each other while the rest of us enjoyed the show. "aw shucks!" Yuki abruptly said. "every year I always say that I need to bring popcorn. BUT I NEVER DO! darn it! EPIC FAIL." Tenten stared at her. "…ok then…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tenten's POV**

Dinner so far has been..INTERESTING. the food here is good, not that it wouldn't be. There was rice (naw duh), some maki, BBQ pork, veggies, and lobster. I think one of the aunts or uncles also brought in some yakisoba. I dunno where it ended up though….

after a few moments of silence, I noticed that Yuki appeared to be struggling with a lobster leg. "er..do you need help with that?" for some reason, I've always had a knack with killing shell fish.

Yuki just glanced over at me and returned her attention to the lobster leg. "no, I'm fine. it's a freaky fail habit of mine, loving to work with the RETARDED piece." I raise my eyebrows. "yeah, I know, total fail," she adds. "if you insist…"

Hanazaki broke in and jabbed his sister in the ribs, causing her to drop her "retarded" piece. "she loves to mess with tiny pieces that have little meat that are so hard to empty," he grinned in a false manner. he then frowned and told his sister, "no need to get so emotional over a piece of retarded fail lobster, nee-chan." Yuki glared at him, took a lobster claw, poked his forehead with it and told him to shut the hell up. FEISTY…

suddenly Hanabi (A/N: wow..she hasn't appeared in a while. I just noticed. so has Hinata.) asked, "so, what's the plan until 12?" little, may I mention ADORABLE Karin just shrugged. Neji's so lucky to have a cousin as cute as her…and also unfortunate to have cousins as odd as Hanazaki, Yuki, Sei, and Kurotsuki. possibly also Hanabi too.

"well…there's always the ole U-Dance video game.." Hinata suggested, slowly putting down her bowl and chopsticks. "and then we dance all night long..!" Kurotsuki sang really off key, apparently enjoying his moment, grooving along to his tune. Neji being Neji whacked him upside the head. "ULTIMATE FAIL OF THE NIGHT, KUROTSUKI,"

"any other suggestions?" Hanabi inquired. she looked really, really, bored. honest to god bored. Hanabi sighed, and then glared at Sei. Sei just smirked and said, "you just got STUNG!" ok. that didn't make sense. "burned", "owned" and "pwned" make sense in context, but STUNG?

what th-OW. some rubber band hit me on my arm. I look across the table to see a very happy Sei loaded with tons of rubber bands. now I know what he meant by stung. "you are gonna get it," I say with a stage whisper. "just. you. wait!"

I'm pretty sure Sei underestimated me, because he just raised his eyebrows in doubt and returned his attention to his dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV**

I sense a rubber band war after dinner. it's almost like deja—WAIT. we always have those after dinner…what the heck am I talking about? Yeesh. time to head down to the basement. whoever has the best spot wins. Sigh. this will be a long fail night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chappie up! I know, the chapters thus far have been quite short…compared to my old LS chaps. but that's not the point…..or is it? I feel like making a beach Bleach (haha, it rhymes) fic. But that would add more to the load of FF piling up. so, should I or should I NOT do this fic? REVIEW AND TELL ME! or PM me.

-K-chan


	8. Rubber Band Wars

**Meet the Hyugas  
Rubber Band Wars**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't own Naruto. Sadly. I only own my wonderful OCs, Sei, Yuki, Kurotsuki, and Karin. =D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

After an hour and a half of eating and talking, the Hyugas began to clean the table. Meanwhile, all the teens all retreated back into the basement.

As soon as everyone got downstairs, battle erupted. Hanabi and Sei were both barraging each other with rubber bands while Yuki and Kurotsuki did the same to each other. Hinata and little Karin went to the bathroom to do manicures and pedicures, away from all the noise. Hanazaki just ran around getting anybody he possibly could while Tenten and Neji tried to find a "peaceful" corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tenten's POV**

OK! Neji's right! His family is insane! Jeesh…Flying rubber bands everywhere….O.o

Neji looked at me in an exasperated manner and asked, "NOW do you see why I dislike my family?" Oh yes, yes I do. I nodded.

"Wait, what are Hinata and Karin doing in there anyways?" I wonder aloud, looking at the bathroom door.

"Hinata's probably painting Karin's nails…I don't know." Neji said candidly.

Wait. Hinata? Giving manicures? Okay then…a tad too girly for me.

Right then, I realize my right arm stings. Ninja skills kicking in, I realized that the sting came from a rubber band. That rubber band came from…Hanazaki. That's it. IT'S GO TIME! Also known as TIME TO KICK SOME MAJOR ASS!

I found about 4 rubber bands on the floor, and shot them straight at Hanazaki's back.

"HOLY MOTHER OF—" he yelled. "YOU!" the Hyuga pointed an accusing finger at me.

"What do you mean 'you'?" I smirk. "**YOU**ARE THE ONE WHO HIT ME WITH A RUBBER BAND FIRST!"

"Psht. You think I care?"  
"You will care. ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

Man. Hanazaki is a god fricking jerk. But never mind that. I was too focused on beating him into oblivion.

"CHYEAAH!" They don't call me the weapon mistress for nothing. But I'm pretty sure Neji's family doesn't know that.

"YUKI! GOD FLIPPING SAVE ME!" Hanazaki was running around like a stampede was after him. I note that I am only one person, not 200 copies of myself like Naruto does in battle.

Yuki just stared at her younger brother in half shown amusement. Then, she grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall.

"He's all yours Tenten," she chuckled.

Face turning red, Hanazaki fumed. "BITCH!" He squirmed. "LET ME GO!"

Yuki's response? Sticking out her tongue.  
"Sorry little bro, but you definitely need a lesson," she smiled.

Being evil, I took a rubber band and snapped him on the face on both cheeks.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

I feel better now.

"Ok. I surrender. Now can we PLEASE do something less…VIOLENT?" Hanazaki asked.

"Sure," Neji said nonchalantly. "We can first clean up this mess, and THEN decide what to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the short chap and long wait. OOPSY. I accidentally OD'ed on Super Mario Galaxy…and…other random stuff. SORRRRYYYYY!

Please don't kill me.

-K-chan


End file.
